


Memorable

by Ilthit



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Double Drabble, Ficlet, In-Jokes, M/M, Marriage, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: Onni and Reynir get married. Written for a prompt on stillsyns@tumblr and on doubledrabbles@dreamwidth.





	Memorable

Onni had wanted to be married, of course. That’s why he’d proposed, when he finally got around to it. He hadn’t really wanted a wedding.

He’d showed up all the same, stiff and formal in his finest cotton tunic and stoatfur-cloak, and somehow survived the congratulations, the handshakes, even the jokes. It was an ordeal, but he made it, and didn’t even have a single drink until the ale started to be passed around the long festival hall, after the ceremony.

He’d had to hang on to Reynir’s hand as a lifeline, but he’d made it.

It was almost Midsummer. They slept through the pale morning glow that turned into full sunlight long before they’d be ready to rise. It was only a borrowed cot in Reynir’s parents’ attic—it would be a while still before they’d settle down, with Reynir’s expedition work and Onni’s remaining obligations with the Finnish military—but it had been their first night together as a married couple.

Onni rolled over and blinked his eyes open to find Reynir already awake, sleep-tousled and beautiful, watching him. He grunted in lieu of a greeting.

“Morning,” said Reynir brightly. “Remember me?”

Onni hit him with a pillow.


End file.
